youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Mystery of A Dead Woman (Supernatural Fanfiction/Collab)
Warning: Swearing Prologue: Written by D3F She whips around the corner, clutching her phone for her dear life. She could have sworn someone was following her. She raced inside her apartment duplex and ran. Her apartment was on the 3rd floor and it didn't help she was wearing high heels. The elevator had been broken for months and it didn't help that she heard the shadow coming after her. She ran faster, breaking a heel in the process, but she dropped them two stories to run even faster. When she arrived in her room, she knew she was safe. Breathing heavily, she pulled her curly blonde hair back and dropped her purse on the speckled tile. Her phone and keys were placed on the counter. She then turned on her heel and headed to her room when she heard it. The door was banging like a thousand people were knocking on her door. She started to hurry back to reach her phone when it was too late. The shadow walked in, switching off the lights. The screams from her were terrifying, she was sobbing and begging for the shadow to give her mercy. The woman reached for the phone and dialed. Then the shadow pulled out the knife and placed it to her neck. She thrashed and yelled and then it went silent. The shadow left, turning back on the lights and locked the door back. The woman laid there, hazel eyes opened wide, with her neck slit open. Blood spilled from her mouth, leaving an eerie puddle of red on the floor. Her body was twisted to the side, almost unnaturally. Her hips were to one side, while her chest was to another. The blonde curly hair that used to be in a ponytail, was now laid in a messy pile on the floor. The ends were of her hair was also soaked. The whole suit she was wearing was ripped to shreds. The phone was to the side, screaming "Are you there? You need help? Are you okay?" The rest of the place was perfectly fine, like nothing ever happened. Chapter 1: Dean's POV (Also written by D3F) "So what did you say again?" I ask Sam, the radio blasting to my favorite Led Zeppelin songs. I mouth all the words and tap my hands on the wheel. It wasn't like I was ignoring Sam, I just really liked this song. Like every song I have on cassette in my car. "Whisper, Ohio. Small town, woman found dead in her apartment, the only piece of evidence that was found was that her camera was ripped from the wires at the top of the door." "Sounds like nothing extremely bad...." Castiel points out, from the back seat, adjusting his trench coat and starting to pull the cup of coffee I gave him from the holder. Ten dollars for the damn thing. "Well, I think we should check the place out." Sam responds. "Sounds like a bunch of bull to me, but fine. How far?" "About three hundred miles, more or less." Sam says, looking at the map. I groan. "Fine. Three hundred miles." I step on the gas and the engine roars. Man, I love her when she does that. "Can I have another coffee?" Castiel asks, pointing to his empty cup, frowning. "No. That was ten dollars for that small piece of crap." "Well, it was good. Another?" "Shut up." I press the gas even harder. -------------- "Whisper, Ohio." I sigh. Castiel sits in the back seat with yet another coffee. Sam told me I should get him one, I didn't necessarily agree, Sam just pulled the fake credit card out of my pocket. "I need to get gas for the car." I say as I pull over. "Oh and look, a bookstore for the nerd." I say, nudging Sammy. "Shut up." "You know you love me." I smile. I force myself out of the car, my legs wobbling from not walking in five hours. I pull the gas tube out of the holder and put some in the back of the car. I see Sam eyeing the bookstore, probably wanting to find another book about the spirits sort of thing instead of websites. Once I finish filling her up and sliding my card in, I jump into the car. "Sam, you know you want to go to that bookstore." "No, I don't." "Sure, you eyed that place like I eye some girls." "Fine. You got me. Can we go though? I mean, there might be wifi there." "Sure, nerd." Castiel sits in the back, watching, sipping his precious iced maple overpriced coffee thing. I pull up to the packed parking lot. "Looks like there's a nerd fest going on. You might actually find a girl your type in this place." "Very funny." He rolls his eyes. When I finally find a spot, I turn the car off, abruptly stopping my CD in the middle of a guitar solo and sigh. "Stupid place." "Well, we might find other happenings here." "And there might be more coffee," Castiel smiles innocently. "It's a coffee with mostly maple syrup and whiskey. You sure they'll have that in this place? I mean, the most these nerds want is their books, most of them won't even pay attention to the coffee. Plus, like any of us here want you drunk." We all walk up to the doors and burst in. Right in the front, a brown woman with incredible blue eyes is at a small desk. "You here for the book signing? I will be signing my newest mystery in a couple of minutes." "Sure, I love books, almost as much as I love..." Sam nudges me in the stomach. "Sure, we'll wait." "Great!" She replies. "Why did you do that for Sammy?" "Don't...call...me...Sammy...." "Sammy." I smirk. Chapter 2: Dean's POV Sammy wanders off one way while Castiel looks for some maple whiskey coffee crap. I happen to make my way to the line to the incredibly hot author. "Hey, she's like the best..." I lean over to one side to the sign posting what she was writing. "Mysteries ever right?" I smile to the guy in front of me. He nods and glares at me. As I head closer to her, I look over at the cafe. Apparently, they sell whiskey here. A drunk Castiel....great. "Next!" A woman yells in my ear. "Cool it lady. I see that it's obviously my turn." She rolls her eyes. The girl giggles and picks up her pen. "So....you must be the all star here, right?" "I wouldn't say that..." She blushes, which makes her look even cuter. She circles something on the page and winks. Oh my god.... I squeal in my head. I turn away to the aisle where Sam was headed. He sits there with the laptop in his lap typing on the keys. I open my book and read that she wrote her number in my book and almost scream at Sammy. "Look who wrote her number in my book?!" "Let me guess, the woman over there with the amethyst eyes?" "Yeah. Isn't that amazing Sammy?!" "Well, I found out some information that might involve this case...not her." I groan. "Fine. What do you have?" "Well, over the past decade there has been murders happening in almost the exact same area. The cameras and lights are always blacked out and there were no fingerprints." "Hm.....think it might be our kind of case?" Sam shrugs. "Good enough for me." I pull him over to the cafe where Cas is. "Cas." I gasp when I see 5 cups of whiskey emptied. He looks up at me and smiles. "Hello Dean. Sam." "Hey Castiel." Sam smirks. "Cas, do you happen to know where we are?" "Motel?" He answers to my question slurred. I shove my book into Sam's chest and make my way to the Impala. --------------- I push my keys into the ignition and start the car before Sam bangs on the glass, dragging a very drunk Castiel across the parking lot. I unlock the door and Sam pushes Cas in, slams the door and runs to the other side and jumps into the chair next to me. "We got to get out of this place." Sam says, breathing heavily. "Why? I mean that girl's still in there and I have her number." Sam rolls his eyes. "No, there was another murder. The lights went out and somebody pulled out a shotgun. I couldn't see much, but I saw his head....it exploded. I took Cas out the back door before anyone else got hurt." "So...you're saying....this might be a person?" "Yeah. I mean, all these times we've been hunting demons, it still amazes me how a human could do this." Sam responds. "So, where to now?" I ask, about to pull the car into reverse. "Some motel. If we can find one." "Sure thing Sammy." The car turns around, leaving the bookstore in the dust. --------------------- "Hello Mr..........Ginagin?" The woman asks behind the desk. "That's me." I smile. She glares at me and pulls the keys of the hanger. "Room 307." She said it like she hated her life. Cas stumbles over the counter, breaking a vase in the process. He murmurs something to the woman and she turns red. "307." I smile opening the door. I automatically jump on the bed and flip open the phone to call the hot author. "Hello?" She answers after the fifth ring. She sounds like she had been crying. "Hey, Rosie......um.......I just wanted to call, after all I heard about that accident." I hear Rosie start to sob again over the phone. "I mean if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine." "No, it's fine. It was horrifying. Who could do such a bad thing to another human being? That was one of my best friend's whoever it was shot. Now I have nothing left." She sobbed again. "No, no, no. It's okay, Rosie. You know what? How about I come to your house tomorrow to make you feel better?" "You really would do that?" She says behind her tears. "Yeah." I then hit end call. I slam myself onto the bed and sigh. What have I put myself into? Chapter 3: Dean's POV I pull the car up to the yellow house on the end of the block. "Damn." I muster, looking at the three story house in awe. As I slowly walk to the front, the door opens and she smiles. "Rose?" "Yeah....yeah....sure come in..." She sniffles. I walk to the green couch and sit down. "So....." "My best friend's gone..." She sobs. "Hey, hey, hey, it's okay, all right?" She nods slowly, her curly brown hair tossing her back and forth. "Thanks for coming here by the way." She says quietly. "It was nothing really, Sammy just needed some time alone." "I was actually glad you came..." She smiles. Pure. Hotness. Her caramel body leans closer to mine and she lays her head on my shoulder. I almost gasp, but instead I stroke her back and tell her everything was going to be fine. "I know everything is going to be fine..." She touches her dark lips to mine and I almost pull away. But something about her seems almost comforting. I lean closer and kiss her again. And again. It was going to last. ------ After we achieved that moment she smiles and exclaims, "I want to tell you something, Dean." I smile, getting a fuzzy feeling and lean closer. Her lips were wet, pursed, curved up with a smile. She looked beautiful. Her blue eyes shined through my soul and welcomed me in. She shined so brightly and a small whisper came through my ear. Her lips touching it, clenching the words with her life. "Do my eyes actually look natural to you?" I look at her, expecting to say how beautiful they were, but they slide into a deep, dark pit of pure Hell. "No, no, no..." I say aiming for the door. "No, you don't." She twists her arm. A sharp pain hits my side. She pulled me to the wall and now I couldn't move. "I thought you loved me for myself, Dean." "You are pure evil." I gasp. "Really...." She smirks. "That's funny because I don't think that's what you were supposed to say, but that will all change in a minute." Black smoke curls from the vents as I stand screaming. "Don't you dare!" The smoke pulls into my throat like a gulp of pepper spray. All that I feel is anger and pain. He pulls me off the wall and grabs the keys from my pocket. This is my body! I scream from the inside. "We'll see how much you love this after we go kill some people." The demon inside me smiles. "Just like Hell." His smirk burns in the back of my mind like a raging fire. He pushes my body out the door. And then again, I am broken. Chapter 4: Dean's POV I sit in a hopeless corner in the back of mind. I start sobbing again, much to my disgust. Now this world was going to turn me into a monster again. A blood-stained, horrible monster that Sam would kill in a heartbeat. I felt the movement of her, the roar of her engine and I couldn't see. All I could feel was either anger or sadness, the demon was trying to rewrite me, but I just couldn't do that. So crying seemed like the best option at the moment. What would you do if you knew you were going to kill somebody without ever seeing yourself do it and then another again and again until all you have left is to become a demon yourself. And then the anger pulled through me again. "I won't let you do this!" I say, jerking and thrashing. "Yes, I can. And don't worry about hope because Sammy is the first one we're going to kill. "You son of a...." I muster and then anger filled my veins, pain and Hell. I pull my body forward, feeling my blood rushing through my body. I could hear my heart pounding. And then I pass out. ---------- I am in a room full of mirrors. I see myself in one of the one's in the middle. I pulled myself closer and then the vision changed. My body melted to blood and there standing in my place was a person wearing the same clothes as me. Yet his face, was scratched all the way down to the skull. The flesh hanged from the side of the face and there was a knife in one of his blood soaked hands. I saw the black eye on the side of his face, his ear laying to one side. And I knew who he was. Dad. "This is what I want you to be." He exclaims. Part of his lip falls off mid-sentence. "No..." "This is what you were like in Hell my boy." "I was Dad, but I'm so sorry." I exclaim, a tear rolling down my cheek. '"This is what you need." ' "I said no." "What happened to that boy that used to listen to whatever I say? Oh, you'll love it Dean don't you wait. I'm still Daddy." He smiles. "I know..." I start sobbing. "I don't want you to become this monster. I want my real dad back." "I am here son, if you could just reach me." Dad outstretches his hand through the mirror. I look at him and I look at the ground. "This is my mind." I think of a crowbar and it clatters on the ground. "You can't control me. You used to be my father but now you're just a monster." I take the crowbar and slam it into the mirror, the pieces shattering on the ground. I place myself back on the ground while I hear "Very good job, Dean. I am not you're father though, he's a good man, too bad. I just thought you would loosen up to Daddy. But now you know, I guess we have time to kill Sammy, after all, you're Daddy can't help you, he's burning up nicely in Hell."